Clara
Vladimir's youngest creation. Biography Early Life Clara remembers having a mother, a father, and several siblings and the occasional play time with each of them. Her parents were well off, but she had noticed that as soon as each of them reached the age of six years old, they would disappear into the night and never seen again. Soon it came to be her turn, and she realized what was happening. They were all sold by their parents to people who now owned them. A six year old Clara rebelled and refused to go, only to have her father and her new “master” to have none of it. While the father held her down firmly, she was injected with a sleep inducing drug. When she next regained consciousness, she was locked in a cage, small for her size. That would be where she would be living for the next two years, where people would walk by and toss rotten food to her cage, as well as water. She was barely given anything to eat and drink. After two years, the child had grown completely quiet and didn’t speak a word, giving occasional nods or shakes of her head. She was allowed out of the cage, given a bath and a small room to live in from then on. Getting adjusted to a new life was not only the only choice she had, but a necessity. Before the year was up, she was a perfect little girl, doing everything her “master”said. One day, he told her to find work – so he didn’t have to pay to raise her anymore. Clara took days to find work – but was forced into prostitution as she found nothing else in town. For roughly three years, she worked for him, giving him enough for the rest of his life. But even though she was bringing him a lot of money, he would hit her every night. This turned Clara from the sweet, quiet child he had turned her into to a much more sadistic one. A twelve year old Clara made her escape once she found an opportunity. With nowhere to go, she hid in the nearest place she found, only to collapse in exhaustion and her body giving out on her. As she lost consciousness, Vladimir, upon catching the scent of blood, went to investigate and changed her, waiting with her the three days needed for her to complete the change. Then he took her for a hunt, and then brought her to his home, explaining what he was. She has stayed there ever since. Elysian Peace She stayed with her coven during this time, helping on plans and so on. She didn't do much. Twisted Everyway She is seen for the first time in action, torturing the child they have captured from Volterra, Endymion. Physical appearance Clara is short, about 4'9 in full height. She's merely twelve years old in appearance, changed roughly as a teenager, or perhaps a bit younger than that. Her eyes were blue as a human, but now they are crimson. Her hair is blonde, and wavy. Her skin is pale Personality & Traits Clara is completely sadistic. While some believe she made a deal with the devil to give her more power in exchange for her soul, it is all just a rumor with no sense. She has always been that way, and that is really the only personality trait that is shown, other than being extremely manipulative. Powers & Abilities Clara has the ability to trap victims in what they think their deepest desires are. However, they are in constant torment as they are never able to reach them. The only way to break through it is realizing those desires are not what they want. Otherwise, they will be in agony forever. Relationships Stefan For some reason, he kind of scares her, leading her to seek distance from him. Vladimir Her creator. Their relationship is somewhat close, as much as it can be. Adela Her first best friend in the whole coven. Adriana Their relationship is distant, pratically non-existent. Bianca Much like Adriana, they don't share a particular bond. Nicolaj She has a sort of crush on him, as much as vampires can have. It's the closest she has gotten out of her sadistic side. Gets nervous every time he appears. And then angry, as it's the only way she knows how to deal with her emotions. Delancy They barely know each other. Erika Her other best friend. When not busy, she'll either spend her time with Adela or Erika, or even the two of them. Michel The two often keep away from each other, having rival like personalities. Etymology Clara is a name of Latin origin and it means bright or clear. Anushka is a name of Hebrew origin, used in Russian speaking countries and means grace or favour. Media portrayal Clara is portrayed by Darcy Rose Byrnes in all pictures. Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Romanian Coven Category:MUCs